June 26, 2019 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ PC servers will be taken offline on Wednesday, June 26, 2019 at 6:00AM PT for maintenance. Downtime is expected to last up to 3 hours. __TOC__ Summer Event From June 26 through August 31, the war on Auraxis heats up as a new Summer Event goes live! *Soldier Soaker returns – All players now have access to a water-filled event sidearm that deals high damage, douses burning targets, and also counts toward event directive completion. *Water Balloons return – All players also gain access to water balloons that detonate in a big splash on contact, dousing targets who are on fire, and counting toward event completion. Summer Directive The Summer Directive returns with some new challenges and rewards! You'll have through August to complete the following challenges. *'Beat the Heat': Score kills with a Summer Holiday Weapon. *'Beachhead': Kill enemy vehicles while in a vehicle yourself. *'King of the Castle': Earn experience by capturing or defending a control point. *'Summer Support Ribbons': Earn summer support ribbons by resupplying or repairing friendly vehicles while in a vehicle yourself. *'Crashing Waves': Earn kills against MAX units during the Maximum Pressure event. *'Tour Guide': While piloting a vehicle, earn gunner kills on enemies defending an Aerial Anomaly. Tier 1 Reward: 100 Certs, 1-Day Experience Boost Tier 2 Reward: 100 ISO-4, Basic Implant Pack Tier 3 Reward: Cloud Cover Weapon Camo Tier 4 Reward: Indar Shoreline Banner, Title: Surfer Alert Rotation Changes *'Maximum Pressure' has been added to the alert rotation – Maximum Pressure is a new alert type that requires players to get as many kills as possible, and provides free MAX units for the duration of the event. *'Refine and Refuel' has been removed from the alert rotation *'Gaining Ground' has been removed from the alert rotation NS-03 Thumper Do you hear that? The distant bellow of localized explosions. Do you smell that? The occasional waft of burning flesh. Do you see that? Too late. New from Nanite Systems, the NS-03 Thumper grenade launcher. *The Thumper comes with a six round magazine, backlit ammo display, and side-mounted Comfort-Control Handle for ease of use. *This weapon is equipped with Fragmentation rounds by default, perfect for inflicting mortal wounds on soft targets. *We also offer two alternate ammunition types for versatility in combat situations. *Disruptor Ammunition depletes energy, destroys small electronics, and inflicts high damage to shields. *Incendiary Ammunition sets infantry targets aflame, perfect for an outdoor barbecue. *Nanite Systems, reliability delivered. Infantry MG-HBR1 Dragoon (Terran Republic Battle Rifle) *Refire rate from 325ms to 300ms *''Dev Note: This change increases the Dragoon's rate of fire by a small amount, and makes it more distinct in comparison to other weapons in the arsenal, as well as the other heavy battle rifles across factions.'' MGR-C1 Charger (New Conglomerate Carbine) *Number of charged shots per mag from 5 to 7. *''Dev Note: Increasing the charged shot count allows players in the top end of their magazine to secure a six-round bodyshot kill against unmodified health pools, as well as some room for leniency with the seventh round.'' New Conglomerate MAX Weapons The last bump to NC MAX weapons pushed them a bit closer to where we wanted them to be in relation to the VS and TR MAX units, but it still needs some nudging. *NCM1 Scattercannon **Magazine size from 8 to 9 **Ammunition capacity from 72 to 81 *AF-34 Mattock **Magazine size from 10 to 12 **Ammunition capacity from 80 to 96 **Pellet spread from 1.75 to 1.5 *AF-41 Hacksaw **Magazine size from 8 to 9 **Ammunition capacity from 72 to 81 **Pellet spread from 3 to 2.5 *AF-23 Grinder **Magazine size from 16 to 18 **Ammunition capacity from 96 to 126 High Priority Fixes *Some of these were fixed in previous hotfixes, but are added to this list for visibility. *Players should no longer spawn invisible vehicles that make you run super fast. *Changing your loadout will no longer occasionally freeze your character. *Infiltrator cloak should now be have similar visibility at ultra and low settings, and work in a similar fashion with all weapon and cosmetic types. Misc. Changes, Fixes, and Additions *All vehicles now have a Horn integrated by default. Beep beep. *Fixed a bug that would sometimes prevent players from spawning into nearby spawn locations. *You can now always spawn into an allied region adjacent to you. *You can once again equip unowned items in VR Training zones. *Fixed some UI artifacting when NC have 100% population in a region on the expanded minimap. *Joining a squad will no longer clear your personal waypoint. *VS MAX no longer slides across the ground in third person while firing or taking damage. *Fixes for NS-AM7 Archer rechamber animations. *The Critical Chain implant can now only be used with Sniper Rifles. *Esamir skybox should no longer blind players using low settings. *Flamerider particle trails are visible once again, and have received some adjustments in the art style. *Selecting the Nanite Systems Operatives faction on the Character Create screen now uses different (and new!) music unique to that faction. *NSO CQC Master Directive tier now requires 4 completions, instead of 5. In a later update we will be adding an NSO Sniper Rifle to aid with completion of the Long Rifle directive. *NSO Medical Applicators should now have the correct visuals. *NSO Light Assault jump jets no longer emanate from the origin of the character. Category:Game Update